shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf
For her white wolf form who also competes as Mikoto, see her white wolf's page for more info née . she is the younger sister of Christopher Tearson and also the younger daughter of Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson. Appearance Mikoto Maria was a youthful young woman. She consists of having semi-long black raven waist-length hair it most likely she has a similar appearance of her mother Ayeka, however for Mikoto Maria's appearance is kinda semi-tall, yet as a slender woman with semi-long hair with her trademark dark blue hairband, with dark brown eyes Before the Timeskip in her youth. her younger clothes include a blue knee-length dress with short, puffy light blue sleeves and a dark blue trim, white camisole with a blue bow, beige knee-length palettes, white socks, a light blue headband and black ankle-length boots, After the Timeskip when she got older she offends wears a short opened white kimono with silver snowflakes pattern on it with a teal and black top and with a black ribbon on the back with a pair of short jeans along with a pair of black sandals with white tabi underneath with turquoise strings Personality Mikoto was calm and even was a kind type of mother. but she is always little cheerful yet bashful. even she was quite helpful. yet she remains quiet. however, She also gave her twin children a hint about things. She always seemed to watch over her family. however when she was a teenager. she was very afraid at times she uses to be afraid of three spirits at the time. however, when she grows up she was a friendly mother type of a person to those who needed her help. by the time they saw her happiness in her twin children. but however, she does display a little bit of anger at others offend. while she tried to protect her twin children from safety. she even had a strong will and with a Gentle-Hearted just like her older brother Chris has. Character Relationships * - The Younger Daughter of Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson ** - The Younger Sister to Christopher Tearson * - Become best friends towards her childhood friend Lucca Ashtear ** - At One Point Met Maya Enseioh to teach her the ways of healing * - The One-time lover of Lord Rendorf Tearson and Renton Michael Thūrwolf * - The Mother of Tearson and the Thūrwolf Twins * - Was once Killed by Sharona De Vil Rhodes but later relived by her mother with cryo-stasis (cold sleep) Guardian Ghost See More: Ghost Trio Abilities and Powers *'Healing': She has learned the healing techniques that she currently uses from her mother even though she originally learned to heal at a very young age. however she had ways to protect her family from healing them even she become the most knowledgeable of the ability, She is known to be highly proficient in conventional of healing techniques and herbal healing. her knowledge of healing is great enough to heal others *'Master Archer': Mikoto has fully mastered the art of archery. She can easily and swiftly shoot enemies from long or short distances and has the uncanny ability to strike spirits or shamans from much longer and greater distances. Mikoto can even accurately hit Sharona near the heart with one arrow despite being fatally injured which would normally impede such an activity even when Sharona was moving at high-speed Weapon See More: Tearson Bow (Broken in half) History Early Past and Early Childhood She was the daughter of Tearson clan. with a father named Vincent Vyron Tearson and along with her beautiful mother Ayeka Nayru Tearson, she grew up with her older brother along the way. Before the Timeskip Befriended by a Genius Teaching Maya the ways of healing Doing the Timeskip Meeting with Rendorf The Birth Of Tearson Twins She would soon eventually become pregnant, but her mother foresaw that the twin girls futures and it was decided the twins would have to watch over right after their birth. later she was carrying twin daughters. although after she gives birth. she named Them Renako and Rena. while she was able to let her mother raise them and train them as well After the Timeskip Meeting with Renton for the first time as Mikoto was traveling around places she would, later on, meet Renton at an abandoned train yard and asks him to read to her one of his story's. this made Renton shocked of meeting her how she asked him to read one of his novels to her. because something she awkwardly pointed out that three spirits. where Standing there beside him. she began to cry of sadness as she reveals that she and he can see spirits also. But he ended up inviting her back to his place. After revealing his apartment to her leaving her shocked. he wanted to invite her in for some dinner. It was love at first sight for those two. however, since she was Vincent Vyron and Ayeka Naryu's younger daughter and the younger sister of her older brother. and this made her marrying into the Thūrwolf family of Renton's. The Birth Of The Thūrwolf Twins later that night She would once again eventually later become pregnant again, however this time. her mother and father foresaw the twin boy and girl's future and it was decided the two children would have to watch over right after their birth. it was later that following day she was carrying identical twins again and there would be no way of seeing them apart. although They would have to watch over them both. after she gives birth to her two newborn children. she named the twins: "Michael" after her husband and then "Michelle". she was able to raise both of the twins with her husband Renton. after she left her family household again to spend time with her newborn children Protecting her Children from danger Dealing with Sharona during the month has gone by. she has been shown with her children grown up as preteen kids enjoying her happy life with her children. however one day she was outside as she is talking with Sharona De Vil Rhodes with her along with a brainwashed Ellie Elwood. however Sharona herself. wanted something from Mikoto but Mikoto herself refused the offer to give the amulets to her. however, as she was going back inside the Manson she was shot in the back and brutally killed by Sharona in cold-blooded. while Renton Michael Thūrwolf I was gone for the past years and unknowingly left the family for some unknown reasons. later on. after dusk. when her son came home from his kendō class training. while her daughter was reading outside. and it was later soon they saw their mother. horribly scared yet shocked, when they saw her on the floor heavily critically wounded and was in a near-death state. but just out of nowhere. their grandmother reminded it them who murdered their mother. however, in the stare, she was in. she was later quickly rushed to her mother's place with the help of her mother's assistants who put her under Cryostasis (cold sleep) to heal her injury's giving by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, later on, her children were later Adopted by Lucca Ashtear. Recovering Name Etymology the name meaning of Mikoto's first name comes from "Mikoto"(Crimson truth Harp) while her middle name "Maria" comes from (star of the sea). Character Trivia *she is the only person to allow her spirit to shapeshift into a white wolf Musical Theme Site Navigation Category:Formerly Shaman Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:Thūrwolf Family Member Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2